


【DV/NV】房间里有时不止两个人（room9）

by shinan1988



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinan1988/pseuds/shinan1988
Summary: 依旧是lfltL亲的约稿，room9系列第四发，这次只有两人的房间里多了一个人www，带崽玩的room9,3d+5n/5v





	【DV/NV】房间里有时不止两个人（room9）

【DV/NV】房间里有时不止两个人

命运就像个喜怒无常的混蛋，在给你搞了一堆让人喘不过气的屁事的同时偶尔又会给你点甜头。所以当但丁看到熟悉的天花板时，他就知道自己的春天又来了。年轻的恶魔猎人猛地从地上蹦起来，毫不意外的看到房间里还站着个满脸不快的维吉尔。

“Vergil，我好想你！能给我来个久别重逢的吻吗！”但丁一边扑向久未见面的哥哥，一边大张双臂索吻，他真的想死维吉尔了，自从被这个房间捉来两次并见到了未来的维吉尔，但丁简直对这个空间日思夜想，他都记不清有多少个空虚寂寞的夜晚是靠着在这房间的记忆入睡的，虽说上次他的小任性让维吉尔气得用幻影剑钉了他一整天，但年轻人一点都不觉着亏，只要一想到后来维吉尔不情不愿地再次被灌了一大堆精液，但丁就好到不能再好了。

可惜年轻人热情的拥抱毫不意外地被阎魔刀挡了回来，就在但丁看着维吉尔臭到不行的脸想再说点什么时，一个陌生的声音突然在他哥身后响起。

“该死的，就没人能跟我解释一下这到底怎么回事吗？”第一次被拉来这个空间的银发年轻人一头雾水得看着自家老爹和明显年轻了不少的叔叔，心里闪过一串脏话，“别说你们没看见我，我又不是房间里的大象！”

“嘿，你是谁！”真的才发现多了一个人的但丁猛得转头，盯着面前的陌生人就像一只炸毛的猫，对方的银发与熟悉的魔力让他知道眼前的人也有斯巴达的血脉，而且这熟稔又嚣张的态度，对方一定与维吉尔挺亲密的，想到这里但丁突然有点吃味，上次未来版的自己也就算了，为什么维吉尔会和除自己之外的人一起关进这房间。

“够了。”

饱含怒火却依旧冷淡的声音打断了但丁的怒瞪，维吉尔长长的叹了口气，揉了揉差点爆掉的额角，他真的受够这个该死的空间了，一次两次还不够，这次竟然连尼禄都扯了进来。可多次的经验让年长者知道，如果不满足这房间的要求，他们三个谁都出不去。维吉尔可不想像上次那样，因为智障弟弟的一时起意被迫挑战了两次房间任务。

“他是我的儿子，尼禄。”无视但丁那眼睛都快瞪出来的蠢样与一连串的你竟然背着我有儿子到底怎么回事的蠢问题，维吉尔强压着怒火继续解释，“蠢货，尼禄也是你的儿子。”

于是年轻的恶魔猎人就像一只被掐住脖子的鸡一样突然没了声音，眼睛瞪得更大，看向尼禄的眼神也越发不对劲起来。

“我和你的儿子？老哥你没跟我开玩笑吧，今天可不是愚人节！”但丁仔细打量着这个前一分钟还是陌生人，下一分钟直接变自己儿子的叫尼禄的家伙。对方看起来比自己还大一点，满脸不爽的样子超级欠揍，比起维吉尔确实更像自己一些，可……年龄上有点不对劲吧，就算不提他和维吉尔都是男人怎么会有孩子这种问题，这家伙的年龄也太大了点吧，如果他是维吉尔的儿子，那维吉尔岂不是未成年时就怀孕了，但丁不记得自己当时有和他哥搞过啊。

双子之间的默契让维吉尔觉察到但丁在想什么，这个蠢货每次都会纠结同一个问题，可年长者此刻完全没有解释的心情，“尼禄确实是我们的儿子，其他的问题你不需要知道。”

“老哥你不能话只说一半啊！”被勾起好奇心的但丁几乎要抱上维吉尔的大腿。

“你们聊完了吗！”就在但丁大叫着想套出更多信息时，等了半天的尼禄终于忍无可忍地出声，他需要的是解释，不是这种尴尬的认亲场面！还有这个年轻但丁是怎么回事，老头子吃错药了吗！

于是一番兵荒马乱的解释后，尼禄终于搞明白了自己碰到了什么，一张脸刷得涨的通红。

“这是什么该死的空间！不做爱就出不去？你们两个老家伙绝对是合伙在搞我对吧！！！”尼禄像被父母抓到干坏事的小孩一样涨红了脸，头顶热到几乎冒烟，作为一个实打实的处男，尼禄确实撞见过几次老家伙们不要脸的性爱，可这不代表他也想掺和进去……好吧，他确实偷偷想过，可他暂时还没那个胆子，毕竟他们家的家谱已经够乱了，尼禄还在普通人范围内的三观实在禁不起更多打击。

“你以为我想和你关一起啊，维吉尔明明是我一个人的。”但丁很不爽地切了一声，虎视眈眈的盯着尼禄，“别以为你是维吉尔的儿子就有特殊待遇。”不能怪他，就算知道面前的人是自己的亲人，可谁能对着一个才见面几分钟的陌生人产生亲情啊，现在的但丁只有一肚子火，因为他必须和其他人分享维吉尔。

“我也不想要你的特殊待遇，老混蛋！”尼禄同样很不爽得瞪回去，这个年轻版但丁简直是惹人生气方面的巅峰大师，就连自认脾气不错的尼禄都想掏出绯红女皇暴揍但丁一顿。

就在两个年轻人剑拔弩张气氛越来越紧张时，墙壁上的屏幕闪烁了一下，电子屏上浮现出今天的题目。

【脱离条件：在限定时间内，A为B戴上房间提供的道具，并在此状态下用尽全部消耗品。】紧随其后的是三小时倒计时与（0/12）的提示。

一看到今天的脱出条件，但丁第一时间开始翻找自己的口袋，轻车熟路地在裤子口袋里发现了号码牌，A——反正这房间就是要他搞维吉尔，全是套路。而年长者冷着一张脸摸出了自己的号码牌，依旧是B。

第一次来这里的尼禄慢了一拍，手指微微颤抖着从外衣口袋里找到了自己那张号码牌，也是A。

然后三人的目光同时移向房间角落的桌子，那张不起眼的小圆桌上突然凭空出现了一个纸箱。

尼禄咽了口口水，心跳声在寂静的房间里清晰可闻，这不能怪他，谁让他前一秒还在自己的房车里休整机械臂，下一秒就突然被传送到这个奇怪的房间，还必须跟自己的父亲和叔叔上演一出色情表演，这对处男来说也太过了。

“道具？”

但丁直接走过去打开纸盒，然后吹了声口哨，“这房间可真会玩。”随后年轻人一把将纸盒里的东西全倒在了床上，在尼禄涨红的脸和维吉尔冷到能结冰的视线中清点起来。

“跳蛋，润滑剂，一打安全套——看来12的意思是12只套子，用不完出不去。”但丁数完常见的玩具，又看向剩下那些，大大小小数量繁多的黑色皮带似乎是束缚用具，从眼罩到束腰一应俱全，“这些就麻烦点了，这堆东西要怎么穿啊？”

但丁看向依旧沉默不语仿佛永远在生气的维吉尔，露出笑容，“老哥，不介意教一下你年轻的弟弟吧。”

事情到了这一步除了继续做下去又能干什么呢。无论年长的斯巴达之子有多么愤怒，他只能在沉默中当着弟弟和儿子的面脱掉全部衣服，让苍白矫健的肉体暴露在两人面前，并配合两个年轻人将自己捆到房间提供的黑色皮带中。

首先是黑色束腰，小羊皮制的束具仿佛为维吉尔量身定做一般，恰到好处的突出了年长者纤细又不失力量感的腰线，并且只让佩戴者呼吸稍稍不畅，将不快感维持在一个很微妙的程度。第二件是捆住双手的黑色皮带，维吉尔主动将手臂背在身后，配合但丁缠了一圈又一圈，本来这种人类的玩具对他们毫无意义，可这房间自带无法破坏的属性，所以年长者此刻是真的被束缚住了双手。这种被控制的感觉让维吉尔原本就紧皱的眉头皱得更紧，但丁觉察到哥哥的不安，吻了吻维吉尔的后颈，“老哥，别那么紧张，我不会干的太过分的，我保证。”

对此年长者只是冷哼了一声，他可没忘记上次但丁都做了什么。

而最后一件束具则让但丁咽了口口水，面前小巧精致的皮制品像个套子一样，长度适中，从大小来看大概是套在阴茎上的，这大概是一种限制射精的皮制玩具吧。年轻人将视线挪向维吉尔不知何时已经半勃的阴茎，咽着口水撸了几下，很快就让他哥的肉棒完全勃起，然后将最后的皮具套在上面——稍微有些紧，再将根部的系带束好，只余囊袋露在外面。

等到皮制品全部穿戴完毕，但丁深吸一口气，给维吉尔戴上了眼罩，将年长者饱含怒气的玻璃一样浅淡的瞳孔挡在了黑色眼罩后。

“你一定猜不到自己现在有多辣……”但丁呢喃着看向半跪在床铺中的维吉尔，感觉自己还没正式开始就硬到发痛了。

全身被束缚在黑色皮具中的维吉尔就像个大号娃娃一样漂亮，同时辣到不可思议，但丁发誓，他哥和黑色皮带真是太配了，苍白中渐渐浮现淡粉的肤色与黑色皮具形成了绝妙的反差，现在的维吉尔简直像个色情艺术品一样吸人目光。

“……你们还要傻站着看多久。”

打断但丁胡思乱想的是维吉尔有些不耐烦的催促。但丁扭头看向一旁目瞪口呆的尼禄，忍不住嗤笑一声，这小子一脸蠢样就差流鼻血了，铁定还是个处男。年轻的恶魔猎人心想自己赢了一局，随手将剩下的润滑剂和跳蛋抛给尼禄。

“小朋友，这个总会用吧。”

“操你的Dante，你才是小朋友，现在我比你大！”被惊醒的尼禄手忙脚乱的接住润滑剂和跳蛋，为自己丢脸的表现面红耳赤，他是撞见过不少次半魔双子乱搞，可亲身参与还是第一次……尼禄几乎是有点忐忑地握着润滑剂不知该怎么办，维吉尔，父亲，真的希望自己加入进来吗……从来到这个房间，维吉尔就没正眼瞧过他一次，或许父亲并不想要自己……

明明被蒙住了双眼，年长者依旧觉察到了儿子的不安，被皮带束缚半跪在床上的维吉尔长叹了一口气，比起厚颜无耻像发情兔子一样的弟弟，敏感又难搞的尼禄更让他有力无处使。最终，伴随着魔力的流动，那条银蓝色的美丽长尾出现在维吉尔背后。

“尼禄，过来……”维吉尔发出叹息一般的声音，修长锐利的尾巴缠上尼禄的手臂，将年轻人拉向自己，“不用想太多，只是为了离开这里的权宜之计。”

松开尼禄后，年长者开始用尾巴开拓自己，坚硬的前端试探性地碰触着穴口，维吉尔尽量放松身体，他并不是第一次做这种事，所以就算看不见也能进行下去，尾巴前端细长的部分随着几声悠长的叹息渐渐消失在维吉尔身后。

伴随着这色情一幕的是两个年轻人异口同声地吞咽口水声。年轻的但丁和尼禄看着维吉尔自我扩张的美景，同时硬到发疼。而多出的两次经验让但丁率先回过神来，他挪到维吉尔面前，将自己硬了半天的老二从裤子里解放出来，扶着龟头抵上维吉尔的嘴唇。

“Vergil，帮帮我……”

湿热的口腔一下子包裹住但丁，吸吮着将他吞到咽喉深处，他哥也太熟练了吧，年轻人喘着气将自己顶的更深，为阴茎上传来的触电般的快感背脊发抖。

而维吉尔身后的尼禄仿佛才回过神，在知道父亲并没有拒绝自己后，年轻人总算放下心结投入到这场性爱中，明明已经看过好几次老家伙们做爱，真正上手还是让他紧张万分。尼禄几乎是目不转睛地盯着父亲开拓穴口的尾巴，尾尖搅动着肉粉色的穴口，数次简单地抽插后穴口便发出湿润的水声，随后尾巴主动撤离。尼禄拿起一直握在手里的跳蛋，挤了满满一堆润滑剂后，将卵石大小的亮蓝色跳蛋推进父亲体内。

“呜……”维吉尔苍白的大腿抖了一下，视觉的缺失让他无法知道下一刻会发生什么，身体因此变得更加敏感。

“父亲，会疼吗？”第一次做这种事的尼禄有点手忙脚乱，他试探性的伸出一根手指，将穴口的跳蛋推得更深，指尖被湿热穴肉紧紧夹住的感觉让他口干舌燥。而父亲的轻轻点头给了年轻人更多勇气，尼禄加了一根手指，将跳蛋顶到更深处，等确定玩具不会滑出后，年轻人打开了手里的控制器。

“呜……尼，尼禄！”

被叫到名字的年轻人吓了一跳，按着开关的手指一时没控制住，将开关一推到底，特制的玩具在维吉尔体内剧烈跳动起来，刚好滑到了最敏感的那点，在一波又一波快感中，年长者呜咽着儿子的名字，在前方被堵住的情况下达到了今天第一次高潮。

被冷落的但丁有点不爽的拿过一只安全套——草莓味加大款完美符合他的尺寸，搞什么鬼，维吉尔竟然先被尼禄搞射了，但丁在心底暗暗较着劲，他绝对要比尼禄用掉更多安全套。然后他迅速给自己戴上套子，推开尼禄，枉顾还在高潮余韵中颤抖的维吉尔，将自己硬到发疼的阴茎直接捅了进去，逼出年长者一声惊喘。

“嗨，老哥，你要不要猜猜现在是谁在肏你。”随后但丁完全不给维吉尔反应的时间，猛地后撤，只留龟头卡在穴口，然后腰部用力顶到最深，食髓知味的甬道像一张小嘴一样紧紧吸吮着插入体内的阴茎，枉顾主人的恼怒将但丁咬得又深又紧。

维吉尔熟知性爱的身体在摩擦中分泌出更多情液，弟弟的老二一下又一下肏开他的穴口，甬道深处的跳蛋依旧开在最大，随着但丁的动作被顶到了更深的地方，剧烈的震动隔着肚皮都能感觉到，让维吉尔陷入一种几乎被顶穿的错觉中。

“Dante，关掉那个该死的跳蛋！”年长者忍无可忍地挥动尾巴，想要把身后的弟弟抽飞出去，却被对方早有准备的一把抓住尾巴肏得更深。

“Bingo，恭喜你猜对了，是你世界第一棒的弟弟在肏你。”但丁故意无视维吉尔的怒吼，湿漉漉的甬道简直快把他夹射了，更别提顶在龟头前端的跳蛋，那玩意对他也是个挑战，可一想到旁边还有个人在看，但丁就像较劲一样使了更大力气，胯部狠狠撞在维吉尔的臀肉上，逼出他哥更多的怒吼和呻吟。

一旁的尼禄简直要骂脏话了，这个年轻的但丁也太欠揍了吧，明明维吉尔都说不要了，可鬼使神差地，年轻人握着手里的跳蛋开关，怎么也按不下关闭的手。最终，尼禄涨红着脸放下遥控器，伸手摸过另一只安全套给自己套上。

但丁之前就被维吉尔口过，此刻又被热情的甬道紧紧夹着，前端还有颗强力跳蛋在不停震动，就算不是处男，在几十下抽插后还是感到一股酥麻沿着阴茎窜上脊椎，这是要射的前兆，但当着尼禄的面射这么快也太丢人了，年轻的恶魔猎人咬住嘴唇，用尽全部耐力去忍耐不断上涌的快感，可维吉尔就像跟他过不去一样，他越是忍耐，夹住他的甬道就越是绞紧，将他吞的更深，最后，随着一阵让人头晕目眩的紧缩，但丁眼前一白，射在了安全套里。

“老哥你是故意的吧……”但丁大口喘着气趴在维吉尔背上，舔着对方汗湿的后颈舍不得起来，“明明时间还挺多的，咱们可以慢慢玩啊。”

回应他的是银蓝色的锋利长尾，下一秒，但丁就像一只软趴趴的布偶一样被抽飞到一旁，愤怒的年长者支起身体，还没来得及说话，体内的跳蛋便在但丁抽离后滑落了一截，再次抵上了前列腺，让维吉尔大腿一颤瘫软在床铺中。

看到现在的尼禄终于忍到了极限，他挪着膝盖来到父亲身后，完全勃起甚至比但丁还大了一圈的阴茎抵上红肿的穴口，肉粉色被完全肏开的秘境就在他眼前，只要他稍稍挺腰就能一插到底，年轻人咽了口口水，仅剩的那点道德观在心底某个角落大喊——普通人是不会对自己的兄弟或父亲硬起来的！

“尼禄……”

维吉尔潮湿的声线击毁了年轻人最后的理智，管他什么狗屁父子关系，但丁那混蛋还是维吉尔的孪生弟弟呢，尼禄几乎是红着眼腰部猛地用力，在父亲的惊呼中一插到底。后背位让尼禄无法看见维吉尔的表情，他只知道吸吮住他的穴肉是多么热情，他刚刚插入便紧紧包裹住他将他吸向深处，一层薄薄的乳胶根本挡不住维吉尔的热度。

上了头的小处男毫无花样地狂摆着腰部，每到深处跳蛋便抵着龟头剧烈震动，后退时又会被热情的内壁紧紧夹住，第一次体会到这种快感的尼禄大声喘息着扑在父亲背上，一边胡乱亲吻一边借助体位插得更深，从第一次撞见但丁和维吉尔做爱开始，他就嫉妒但丁嫉妒到发狂，可是年轻人又没有胆量去做更多，他不想让维吉尔讨厌他，而现在，虽然依旧不太懂这房间是怎么回事，可父亲真的接受了他，尼禄沉浸在甜蜜的幸福感中，还没抽插几下就呜咽着射在维吉尔深处。

“切，果然是处男。”趴在一边才缓过劲的但丁切了一声，就算到了现在他还是对跟别人分享维吉尔感到生气，但丁捧起年长者被眼罩遮掩大半的脸，对方湿润的喘息证明维吉尔也有被尼禄搞爽，这让但丁更郁闷了，他哥的身体到底被开发成什么样了啊，处男随便插一插都会爽吗，“除了弟弟连儿子都不放过，老哥你真是太贪心了……”不给维吉尔辩解的机会，但丁直接用嘴巴堵住自己的哥哥，舌头深入口腔，沿着敏感的上颚一路舔到喉咙深处。

体内不知疲惫的跳蛋配上呼吸不畅的窒息感让维吉尔软了腿，两个年轻人热情有余技术不足的插入让他一直徘徊在高潮边缘，除了刚开始被跳蛋搞射的那次，维吉尔被困在皮革里的阴茎一直紧贴在小腹上。

“够，够了……”年长者摇着头躲开但丁小狗一样粘人的吻，无法视物的他只能凭感觉计时，距离限定时间大概还有两小时，而他们还剩下十个安全套没有用，“Dante，快一点，还是你已经硬不起来了。”

“老哥你真是个混蛋！”就算知道维吉尔只是在激怒自己，但丁还是忍不住猛地跳起来，随便抓过一只套子给自己套上就急冲冲的将维吉尔按在自己胯骨上，再次顶进食髓知味的甬道深处，突然的撞击让维吉尔发出一声短促的惊呼，腿一软整个坐在但丁身上，粗大的肉棒直接顶着跳蛋进入到最深处。

刚刚射完一轮的尼禄近距离看着父亲的穴肉被一次次顶开，越过维吉尔的肩膀还能看到但丁挑衅的目光，嫉妒和欲望让年轻人半软的阴茎飞快硬起来，尼禄吃味地贴上父亲的后背，用脑袋蹭蹭维吉尔汗湿的脖颈，“父亲，Vergil，我也想要。”

“嗯……”被完全肏开的肉穴紧紧咬着体内的肉棒，维吉尔在温水般的快感中逐渐被推向高潮，跳蛋在但丁的不断努力下已经被顶到了结肠的位置，隔着腹肌都能摸到跳动的玩具，维吉尔被遮住大半的脸上浮现出又爽又痛苦的矛盾表情，“Nero……如果想要，就自己来拿……”

得到允许的年轻人马上给自己套上新的套子，紧贴着父亲的后背将阴茎顶在入口磨蹭，那里已经被但丁塞得严严实实紧到再也进不去一根手指，可随着尼禄的顶弄，湿漉漉的穴口分泌出更多体液，竟然被尼禄硬挤出一条缝隙。

“我要进去了……”

年轻人深吸一口气，无视但丁气鼓鼓的眼神强硬的挤进维吉尔体内，过分紧窒的甬道给三人带来同样的痛楚，最开始的疼痛在半魔强悍体质下很快消退，随后便是永无止尽般的快感。

被两根阴茎填满的肉穴不管龟头往哪里顶，带来的都是剧烈的快感，维吉尔在让人眼前发白的快感中汗如雨下，被束缚在背后的手臂握紧拳头，尾巴狂乱的拍打着地面，伴随着两个年轻人啃咬肩膀的痛楚，年长者被束缚的阴茎猛烈跳动，在皮套内艰难的射出今天第二发精液。漫长的高潮中，夹着两根阴茎的肉壁猛然绞紧，将两根紧紧压在一起的肉棒包裹得密不透风，榨汁一般压榨其中的精液，无论两个经验不足的年轻人有多么不甘心，都在这波快感中败下阵来，大喘着射在了套子里，随着他们的射精，墙上的计数变成了（4/12）。

“Vergil，是不是我比较好？”在高潮的余韵中，但丁咬着兄长的锁骨，发出软绵绵的哼声。

“明明是我比较好，是不是，父亲？”刚刚摆脱处男身份的尼禄不甘示弱地咬着维吉尔的后颈。

而此刻迷迷糊糊被夹在弟弟与儿子之间的半魔只有一个念头，无论要花多久时间，他绝对要抓到造了这个房间的罪魁祸首，然后让对方体会一下什么叫斯巴达之子的愤怒！

END

吃醋小狼狗x2，这发的哥真是辛苦了23333


End file.
